tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoky Guide
The following is a guide for using Smoky. For specifications regarding the turret itself, see Smoky. To view all guides, see: Turret Guides Overview Smoky is your basic peashooter - tap and fire; decent damage per shot and a critical shot every once in a while. A cousin to Thunder. Statistics In the early days of Tanki, Smoky didn't have a critical hit. After the re-balance. Smoky was granted its trademark critical hit, and the stats were changed to be able to compete with the other turrets. Later on, the damage of critical hits were reduced by a large amount, but the critical chance was increased. General Game-play Unlike many turrets, smoky's effectiveness is not very dependent with the choice of hull, but rather the playing style will drastically differ hull to hull. * On many occasions, players will see that using heavy hulls such as Titan and Mammoth with combination of supplies can prove very effective mid-long range. * For amateur players, it could actually not be very effective in no-supply matches low-ranked players will find it hard to effectively use the turret against other turrets such as Thunder and Vulcan. * However, it doesn't have any recoil splash damage. * It is similar to Twins in the fact that it can continuously fire at a quick rate. * It performs best in mid-slightly long range distances. NOT recommended for close-quarter combat (unless with heavy hull + supplies) Attacking Tips * Tips and info for Smoky on different hulls: ** Using Wasp: risky, but high reward when done right. It's best hull for circle-strafing and guerrilla tactics. However, Wasp is quite unstable and light, and can even knock itself down. ** Using Hornet: Hornet has very good speed and more surface area for stability than Wasp, but it's not quite as maneuverable or fast. Otherwise, use similarly to Wasp/Smoky combo. ** Using Mid Hulls (Hunter, Viking, & Dictator): Two key words - versatile and balanced. They have enough speed to go at relatively fast pace (but certainly not fast enough for circle-strafing) and they have plenty of armor to go along with Smoky. ** Using heavy hulls (Titan and Mammoth): One of the feared combos in the game - heavy hulls with Smoky. It can absorb massive amounts of damage while firing out enemies thanks to Smoky's near limitless ammunition. The combo can actually convert Titan and Mammoth into very offensive hulls. This combo won't allow for capturing flags often, but can allow players to act as the "Tank" (non-Tanki general gaming term) role - supporting the fast hulls going in for the flag. * Targeting skill and long-term tactics should be implemented in a player's game-play to make the turret effective. * "Circle-Strafing:" This is quite simple, fun, and effective, but it requires a bit of practice to execute properly. In short, circle-strafing implies driving around your target in circles while firing your weapon at them. ** Also, Smoky's impact force can disorient your enemy, making for an overall difficult time for an opponent. * "Deflecting" - messing up somebody's aim. In short, firing at the corner of your enemy right before you think they're going to shoot; they'll probably miss, since their aim will be shifted due to knock-back. ** This is the best counter to Railgun players, since it's very obvious when they're going to fire. * "Flanking;" use side routes and attack your enemies from the side or behind. It will take a moment for your enemies to turn around and figure out what your position is. ** Popping out and going in for cover can be very frustrating for the enemy. * Retreat from battles you know you're not going to win. ** For instance, if you're using Wasp/Smoky, and a Wasp/Freeze is going after you, don't run straight up to them and fight. ** If red is a Firebird/Freeze, you want to pick em off from a distance. Don’t go up and spam em with shots, do it from a distance. ** Again, distance matters too. The damage decreases when the enemy is further away. ** If there are bushes, bush camp. Wait until someone comes over, and spam em, Usefulness in Parkour * Parkour has always been a fan-favorite side-activity in Tanki Online * For parkour, Smoky is usually a no-go. Smoky is not as effective as turrets like Ricochet or Railgun for parkour. ** It neither has the necessary impact force as those turrets ** Nor does the continuous firing like Twins or Vulcan (temporary) has. The Guide Against Smoky * Using SDT protection modules. All modules start of 10% and can go all the way up to a micro-upgraded M3 module that can have a 50% resistance against Smoky. ** A lot of the Grizzly family (such as Grizzly T-J) have protection against Smoky, as well as the Shark family of modules. * Use medium hulls with close range weapons such as Firebird, Freeze, or Isida to go up and close against an opponent with Smoky. ** An opponent with Smoky won't have enough damage-per-shot to take out a hull that is burning or freezing them from close range. * If using a Railgun against a Smoky in a long distance battle, make sure that you are moving while you shoot. Smoky players can very easily hit the corner of the turret, making the Railgun's aim off. If you are moving in an abnormal pattern, it will be hard for a Smoky to know exactly where to shoot at from such long range. Guide against Smoky: Imagine that you just found that amazing reclusive Gold Box and their is no one around to take it from you. You have low health but no matter as you have what you want in your cross hairs. 50 meters... 40 meters... 30... 20... 10... 3 meters before you become rich! Then some smug guy with Smoky gets a critical hit on you and one shots you. NOOOOO!!! As you re-spawn you see him all smug like pick up YOUR Gold Box and vow to get revenge on him. Whether this has happened to you not, fear this turret no longer! This guide will teach you all about the weakness of Smoky and how to defeat them in nearly every single situation! Hulls: Here listed are the hulls and how you can use them to your advantage against any Smoky user no matter how experienced you are. Wasp: Use this and Firebird to “Circle Strafe” with it. With luck, the other person cannot catch up to speed and they will die. If you fear they might get away and kill you at range, you should use a Freeze instead, and always stay behind the turret. Hornet: Hunter: Viking: Dictator: Titan: Mammoth: Turrets: Here are the turrets listed and how to exploit the weaknesses of any Smoky user. Smoky: Freeze: Firebird: Railgun: Isida: Twins: Thunder: Hammer: Ricochet: Vulcan: Striker: Very simple. Lock on it and send it to death with four rockets while the enemy cannot deal full damage at you. However, you should always use a piece of double armor in case they activate double power and luckily get a critical hit on you before they die, as critical hits have a fixed damage and it remains the same at any range. At Mk1/M0, you are most likely to die unless you die back into cover in time with a heavy hull, which is near impossible. Gauss: If you see it before it spots you, activate double power and eliminate it before it gets into range, since they are deadly if they get close. Magnum: Shaft: Tips and Tricks From Other Players Very popular TO Forum-user, Thekillerpenguin posted his guide on using Smoky in TO Newspaper Issue #29 here: [Issue 29 Guide The Ultimate Guide to Smoky] - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The following is the work of many Wikia users editing and updating the guide. As a result, it's practically impossible to determine who the main author of this section is. Please note, most of this information is outdated and isn't written well, but can still help players get a good understanding on how others like playing with it. "Firstly, only use a weapon that you are good at. Choosing a weapon that just looks cool isn't going to get you kills unless you actually enjoy using it or are good at it. Smoky is good with any hull and can work good in any range, but it is the best used at medium range. One thing really useful and pretty rare in Tanki Online turrets is that Smoky doesn't leave a trail behind it, thus making it ideal for low-ranked snipers or team supporters, and also another thing benefiting those sorts of players is that Smoky has a great vertical auto-aim function (Aiming at someone lower/higher than you will damage them if you are far away enough from them). You are first equipped with this weapon when you join Tanki Online. Hitting the enemy's turret can mess up their aim, and if you are lucky, flip them over. Drive a little back and stop. The hull will tip a little back, and when you are tipped, fire. This will aim a little upward and possibly hit their turret. Smoky doesn't need to 'charge up' like the Railgun does, and Smoky also has infinite consumption, so if you hold down the shoot button (Default: SPACE) the turret will keep firing. Of course this doesn't mean that it is super-fast firing; it shoots every 1.8 seconds at Mk1/M0. Also if you see an enemy close to you with the Thunder turret, don't engage in battle with them, this is because M0 Smoky does much less damage than Thunder. To summarize it, Smoky is mostly good for hidden junior snipers who haven't unlocked Shaft or Railgun yet, or people who like an all-rounder turret. Smoky is the first weapon unlocked, so many beginners use this. special note: smoky and hunter are not good at throwing off your enemies' aim. '' ''If you want to spam, do it from a distance. Don’t go close quarter combat. People say it does more damage, but trust me: If you have the high ground, it really matters. *''Smoky is second best used for clan wars.'' *''It is obviously best used at M3 because it is very powerful then and is VERY good for knocking the enemy's shot away due to its high impact force.'' *''It is usually used by generally more advanced users, because they know about the critical hits which are the lightning-like things when you shoot enemies and it deals more damage than the regular shots. Advanced users usually know how to take out the enemy very fast with that, especially with the Auto Cannon alteration.'' *''Works well with any hull!''" Category:Game Category:The guide for tanki Category:Tanks Category:Turrets Category:Help